Her Crystal Fairy
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: Luna smiled sadly at him. We can all use a little luck Harry. she said still just as softly. Especially you. You have dealt with things that no one our age should have to deal with. Set at the end of OOTP. HarryLuna.


Set after Sirius's death in Order of the Phoenix. It starts off during the talk between Harry and Luna before the feast and progresses from there. Harry/Luna. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own it but Merlin do I wish I do. The woman is richer then the queen from what I've heard.

Anyways on to the story!

**Her Crystal Fairy**

"And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?"

"Er-isn't it?" said Harry uncertainly.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"

"You mean..."

"In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them."

They looked at each other. Luna was smiling slightly. Harry did not know what to say, or to think. Luna believed in so many extraordinary things...yet he had been sure he had heard voices behind that veil too...

He shook his head. _'Ludicrous,'_ he told himself. _'Perhaps Hermione was right when_ _she said that I could do better than her. I mean, Luna is a nutter. Everyone says so.'_ And yet as Harry looked at her he wasn't so sure. Everything about her seemed so certain, from her radish earrings to her butterbeer necklace. _'She seems so confidant in this belief of hers, who am I to claim it to be false?'_

"I have to go Luna," he said. He turned and walked away, leaving Luna standing behind him, staring after him as he turned the corner and disappeared from view.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

Harry did not find sleep easily that night. As he lay in his bed, visions of the Department of Mysteries came to him. In each one he saw Sirius, standing tall against Bellatrix. He saw the jet of light erupt from the end tip of her wand and hit him. In each one he saw Sirius fall, hearing her derisive shriek of laughter as he did. But he could do nothing. He was helpless. He just stood there and watched as she killed him over and over again, knowing that he might as well be up there doing it himself.

Because it was his fault she had killed him.

Finally he could take no more of it. He go out of bed and careful not to wake Ron and the others, pulled open his trunk. He grabbed his cloak and the map and closed the trunk. Then after donning the cloak and checking the map, he started off.

He set off with no real destination in mind, with nothing more than a great desire to get as far away from Gryffindor tower as possible. He didn't need his friends waking up and bothering him. He just wanted to be alone.

As fate would have it, he ended up on the Astronomy tower. He hadn't been up here since his O.W.L.'s exam when the ministry officials had come to arrest Hagrid. Thinking back to that made Harry's mind wander back to the year that had just ended. He couldn't believe that it had only been one year since Voldemort had returned. It felt like an eternity had passed. So much had happened, so much had changed in a year.

"You know this time of the night is the perfect time to spot Crystal Fairies."

Harry had been so caught up in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed someone come and sit beside him. He turned his head to find Luna sitting beside him, her usual dreamy smile slid in place.

"Crystal Fairies?" he repeated. "Are they fairies made of crystals or something?"

"Of course not!" Luna replied calmly, her pale eyes practically glowing in the moonlight. "Crystal Fairies are a small, rare type of fairy. And they're beautiful. They glow a brilliant blue-silver color as brilliant as the light reflecting off of a crystal, hence the name."

"I've never seen one," Harry remarked, "and I've been up at this hour before."

Luna smiled dreamily. "I have," she said. "You just have to know what to look for, and where."

Harry sighed. He turned and stared off into the distance, looking for all the world as though he could care less about Crystal Fairies.

"I came up here on the off chance that I see one," Luna said softly. "They bring good luck, you know? I think that both you and I could use some of that."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I don't need good luck. I'm doing plenty fine on my own."

Luna smiled sadly at him."We can all use a little luck Harry," she said still just as softly. "Especially you. You have dealt with things that no one our age should have to deal with."

It was this comment alone that made Harry turn to face her. As he stared into her eyes, he felt a deep sense of gratitude towards her. Never before had someone actually taken the time to think of him. His life maybe, his physical well being sure, but not of him. Not how he had felt when he went through all that he had.

Hermione was too involved in her books, and Ron was too caught up in petty jealousy for them to ever notice, to understand how he felt. And Ginny, Ginny could never get past her hero-worship of him for long enough to understand the real him. But Luna did, or at least she tried to. That was all that mattered.

"I'm really sorry about your godfather, Harry," Luna whispered. She had turned away from Harry now, and was staring out into the night. "It hurts when someone close to you dies. You have to learn to live with it. The pain and all. And that's not an easy thing to do." She turned to face him again, and Harry was astonished to find that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You have the right to grieve," she said, her voice as soft as ever. "You are not infallible. Just because you are Harry Potter doesn't mean you can't grieve. I grieved for my mother. To an extent I still do. It's the only thing that gets rid of the pain, so that you can move on."

As Harry listened to her speak, he felt his own eyes mist over. All the pain he had dealt with over the past fifteen years. His parents. The Dursley's. Voldemort coming back. Cedric. Sirius. It all came out and as he looked at her, he felt his resolve break.

The tears fell before he could stop them, came rapidly streaming down his face. Luna said nothing, she merely pulled him towards her in a hug, lending her shoulder for him to lean on.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there crying with her. It could have been a few minutes, or maybe a few hours. It felt like an eternity to him. An eternity of relieving everything all the pain, all the sorrow, all the loss. But it also felt like the more he cried, the more once he was done that he would be able to let go.

When he finally did, he found Luna smiling sadly at him, her own eyes still slightly moist. He leaned over and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen on her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No," he said. "Thank you. For being here. For helping. No one's ever done this for me."

She smiled. "Sometimes you have to grieve. When I saw you earlier I knew that you hadn't. But now that you have you can be at peace hopefully."

At peace. Peace was one of the last things Harry was likely to be at. At least until Voldemort was dead.

Voldemort. The name brought Harry back to earth. How was he supposed to kill the bastard when he was such a wreak? He couldn't keep himself from breaking down and crying in front of a girl that he had known less then a year, but he was supposed to kill the madman? It was insane. He was only fifteen. He would never be able to handle it and yet that was all he was meant for, to kill someone he didn't know how to kill.

As if she knew what he was thinking Luna spoke up suddenly, "you can be at peace with your past. Have the knowledge that life goes on. You have a lot more to offer the world, besides being the Boy Who Lived."

"Do I though?" he interrupted. "I'm just everybody's little hero. The Boy Who Lived. That's all I'll ever be. Even my friends feel that way."

"I don't," she said. "Your just Harry to me. A good person. And that's what you should continue to be. A good person."

As Harry listened to her speak he felt an even bigger sense of gratitude towards her than before. She as one of the few that understood him. That knew of his desire to be normal. She was considered anything but in the eyes of her peers, hell even he hadn't considered her normal. But she considered him as such. It was comforting even coming from her. No especially coming from her.

"I care for you Harry," she whispered softly. "I really do." She turned and looked out at the grounds below them. "And if I see my Crystal Fairy I'm going to hope for the best, for good luck, for you. Because it's you who needs it the most right now. "

Harry smiled at her. Then he suddenly leaned in towards her and pulled her near him. She leaned back contentedly against him, her eyes still searching the ground for her fairy.

Before Harry know what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her. She turned away from where she was doing, and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him ever closer to her. He pulled her to the ground, laying atop her, and then after a moment more of kissing, pulled away.

Harry had expected to come up here by himself. He had expected that after awhile he would get bored and go back in. He has never expected to be here in the company of Luna Lovegood, of all people.

Back as he stared into her eyes, so full of care and understanding, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

He leaned back in for another kiss. The two lay like that, kissing passionately under a beautiful sky filled with hundreds of bright constellations, with one blue-silver fairy seemingly dancing in the distance.

**The End**

**  
**

How was it? I'm very partial to Harry/Luna so I thought that I would try my hand at writing it. I hope I got Luna's character right. Please read and review!


End file.
